An Alternate Smutty Ending to Jackie Bags Hyde
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: Terrible name for this one-shot. Hyde wasn't kidding around when he said he was opposed to 'doing it.' Warning: OOCness and rough sex. You were forewarned. Flames will be deleted. :D


Disclaimer: **_That '70s Show_** is an American television period sitcom that centers on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. It debuted on the Fox television network, first airing on August 1998, running for eight consecutive seasons, and concluding with the 200th episode on May 18, 2006. Plus, if I did own T7S I would have had Hyde/Jackie together and if not them, then Eric/Jackie.

Summary: Hyde wasn't kidding when he told Jackie he wasn't opposed to doing it.

Season: None. S3E8 Jackie Bags Hyde.

Warnings:

-Alternate ending to an episode.

-Brutal/rough sex.

* * *

"I'm not opposed to doing it," Hyde said to relieve the tension that he knew they both could still feel. Jackie's dark brown eyes met his shaded blue eyes and with that the sexual tension returned.

They leaned forward gradually until their lips opened and met. Hyde was suddenly frantic for more of her mouth, her taste, and crushed his lips hard against hers, forcing his tongue inside. She moaned loudly and pulled his hair, holding him closer.

Jackie wretched their mouths apart to rip Hyde's shirt off onto the ground and ripped his shades off throwing it next to his shirt. Hyde returned the favor by ripping off her dress and the long-sleeved she wore underneath it and letting it join his shirt and shades.

Her pale blue bra was next to go.

Jackie tucked her hands behind her back as Hyde's teeth slid across her collarbone, and unhooked it, pulling it from her body, and throwing onto the floor with their stuff.

"Steven! What the FUCK are we doing?!" she gasped for she was aroused like she had never been with Kelso.

He held her still, though, with his big, strong hands on her bare shoulders, running his fingertips down her arms, causing her to shiver. "Haven't you learned by now, doll? I've always been this way. It's no surprise," he whispered to her with his lips against her ear as he moved his hands down her chest to bring her nipples to full attention. While Hyde cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples gently in between his fingers, Jackie attempted to fight him and tried to remove his hands.

"I'm not going to do anything without your consent…but you should let me show you what you've been missing," he said heavily, as he breathed hotly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and proceeded to kiss her neck and suck on her ear. He moved his hands to grip her lithe waist and pushed his steel-like cock into the small of her back. She gasped and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his cock twitch. Hyde knew he had her. This was new for Jackie, and surprisingly, exciting. Sex was supposed to be primal, so full of lust, combined with the instinct to just get off. However, she never experienced that with Kelso.

Jackie was turned on as Hyde spoke to her in dirty tones, "You've been teasing me with your lips and those little tits. Small. I think I'm going to have dreams about sinking my teeth into them."

Hyde led Jackie into the backseat of Jack Burkhart's lincoln. As they made their way to the backseat, Hyde was on the prowl over her, like a lion. He looked at her with heavy-lidded bedroom eyes, full of want and eroticism, need and passion.

As soon as they were in, he pushed her down and pinned her arms down and held them with one hand, while he ran his other over the silky, tawny skin of her torso. He ran his hand over her underwear between her legs, only to tease. He hovered his lips over hers, and when she reached up to kiss him, he pulled back. He teased her some more until he dove in for a searing kiss. While Hyde removed his own pants, he sucked on her smooth and neck gently, then puffed hot air on her collarbone and ears. He continued to move down her stomach to dip his tongue in her bellybutton, making her arch her back like a slut.

Then he moved back up to her small tits and suckled on them as if his mouth were a suctioning machine, going back and forth to each tit. He circled his tongue on her nipples then bit them hard. Jackie arched her back high up, her head thrown back. Hyde brought his hands to each nipple and started twisting, pinching them with the tips and nails of his fingers. Grazing her neck with his teeth, he ran his hands all over her tits.

"Roll over, Jackie!" Hyde growled at her in a voice that Jackie knew it would be in her best interest to do as he demanded.

She flipped over onto her tummy and raised her ass in the air practically shoving her pussy in Hyde's face.

Hyde wanted her nice and wet. He didn't waste any time.

"Please, Steven, don't stop!" she gasped, surprised the fact that she wasn't afraid. She didn't hate it – she didn't hate that she could not stop herself from becoming wet. Wetter than Michael Kelso been able to get her. There was no way she could stop, though. The fashion in which Hyde was touching her – fucking her with his thick fingers and occasionally letting one sharp nail bite into her inner walls – it was more than enough to tell her that the Hyde brutal strength was starting to emerge. And she loved it. She knew she had nothing to fear with Hyde, it was the fear of enjoying sex with Hyde and the fact she knew it would be better than Michael.

He grunted in reply, and for a second Jackie felt a flicker of disappointment as his fingers left her body and he let go of her neck. It was abruptly wiped out again as he shifted, moving between her splayed thighs to take hold of her tits with both hands.

"oh…" she moaned, feeling the head of his cock brush clumsily over her damp pussy, roughly seeking out entrance to her body. "No." She wanted to deny that _Hyde _of all people was taking her to heights she had never been to.

"Yes," he said.

He slammed into her, tearing through her without even pausing. Jackie moaned in pleasure in response to the pain she felt as the tight walls of her pussy were abruptly stretched. He was big – thick. Kelso couldn't even compare to Hyde. She had never imagined that any man would feel so massive inside her; then again she had never imagined Hyde could be big in both length and girth.

_…and fuck, if she was going to deny she didn't fucking love it._

"Fuck!" he grunted. "That's it, Jackie. Wriggle. Move your ass."

She whimpered in response, desperately wishing he would hold still for just a moment. Each thrust of his cock was deep and insistent, though. They made a rhythmic smacking sound as he drove her against the seats, growling crude comments into her ear. His voice was rough, gravely. To Jackie, he didn't even sound like Hyde anymore.

"Fuck, yes."

"Hmmm…fuck! Oh, fuck! Harder, Steven!"

"All little Jackie wanted Big Bad Hyde's dick in her all along."

"Fuck you!"

"How does it feel Jackie? To know I'm the one who turns you on so much. That Kelso can't even take you to this kind of pleasure."

All Jackie did in response was cant her hips and pushed upward.

"Fuck, you're so wet. You like that?" he whispered into her lips.

"Fuck, Steven…" she hissed and left her mouth gaping open in intense passion.

"Christ…Jackie, you're so…hot and deep…" he breathed between his fluid thrusts, grazing his lips over hers. She gasped and mewed beneath him as he hovered over her.

Then… Jackie felt it. Hyde was getting hard as he fucked her into oblivion.

One of his hands slid painfully over her hips as he seemed to collapse on top of her, his large body seeming to almost hug her. Buried deep inside her, his cock went in further in her pussy. Jackie let out a trembling pleasurable cry as it began to hit _that spot _inside her cunt. Each thrust lifted her backside into the armrest and drove her face and tits in an arch.

"Fucking Christ! I love your tits!" Hyde couldn't for some reason get enough of them. As he was pounding into from behind, his hands were cupping and hand fucking Jackie's tits.

It hurt. It really hurt...in a wonderful way. It also really felt so fucking wonderful to her. She struggled under him, ass in the air and legs splayed wide as she attempted to ease the little discomfort in her cunt. Each jerking thrust of Hyde's huge weeping dick as he fucked her brutally made the soft thick hair of his pubes against her bare ass. Each movement made his heavy cum-laden balls rhythmically smack her swollen clit. Tears of pleasure began to roll down Jackie's cheeks as she realized that her body was betraying her; she was being turned on by being fucked by Steven Hyde.

She lost track of time. When Hyde had first rammed his cock between her thighs, she had thought that the ordeal would be over in a few minutes. Now that Hyde was in charge she had no idea. Jackie's small cunt was still stretched taut around the Hyde's massive thick cock, growing increasingly sore even as it twitched. She continued to sobbed loudly in pleasure. Pleasure she was getting from Hyde.

"Gonna cum, Jackie?" He whispered hotly, as he kept on fucking her from behind.

"Ohhh…oh fuck, Steven…Steven—I'm cumming…"

Hyde brought the hand that had stayed on her hip, while his other hand kept on hand fucking her tits, down to Jackie's little nub and rubbed vigorously.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Then Hyde was taken by surprise.

…

For Jackie hadn't cum! Oh no! She had squirted.

Hyde was turned on.

_Fuck,_ Hyde thought to himself.

"Owwww…." Jackie arched her head back and bit into Hyde's neck. She gripped his hair as she felt her body tremble and cover in shivers and goosebumps.

"Fuck!"

The usually feisty brunette let out a startled cry as she tightened around the invading cock, milking it of the steady stream of cum that Hyde had spurted into her. Still their fuck was so brutal, so much so that she could literally feel him filling her. Unconsciousness threatened, and the next thing that Jackie knew Hyde was withdrawing after pumping the last of his ejaculate into her worn pussy.

She collapsed face first on the seat. Hyde climbed off her, sniffing briefly at her sweat drenched flesh and then at her pussy before looking at her. Jackie still hadn't bothered to try to get up.

Hyde looked nervous and asked, "Are you alright, Jackie? I wasn't too rough, was I?" He knew he had been rough but he hoped he wasn't too brutal on her. Jackie smiled and shook her head in a negative fashion. She had a tired smile on her face and replied, "I'm fine, Steven. Just exhausted."

Then Hyde surprised Jackie by lying down in front of her. He twisted and lifted his back leg, burying his mouth in her crotch to lick her pussy. It did not escape Jackie's notice that he was still hard – or at least getting hard again.

Hyde gently touched what used to be tight cunt. Then he lowered his head in between her legs and gently licked her, as if to soothe the ache that was there and to lick off her cum.

She whimpered, instinctively closing her legs. The movement only renewed the ache between them, however, and she was forced to splay them again. Hyde paused, watching her with an oddly contemplative expression. It was an expression that left Jackie in no doubt that she and Hyde would do this again.

Hyde then looked around and noticed a folded blanket under the driver seat. He unfolded it then proceeded to wrap it around him and Jackie.

"How did you like it," Hyde asked her in a concerned voice, "Are you sure I wasn't too rough?"

Jackie, once again, shyly blush and met Hyde's concerned gaze. She buried her face in the crook of Hyde's neck, "I loved it," her voice was muffled, but Hyde heard her, "I never felt that with Michael. It was never that good, hell it was never good with Michael. How did you get so goo-," Jackie stopped in the middle of her question, "...never mind...I think I know how very well."

"Hey," Hyde exclaimed, "I'm offended...wait, no I'm not. I'm flattered." Jackie playfully smacked him in the chest.

Hyde realized-no- he knew a long time ago since prom that he had feelings for Jackie. He had been crushed when she went back to Kelso. He had hoped he could start wooing her back then, but before he could she started the waterworks and somehow he was the one who patched things up between the jackass and Jackie.

Needless to say, he regretted it with every fiber of his being and after making that stupid mistake, he as always hide behind his Zen.

After over thinking for a few minutes, he hesitated as he asked Jackie, "Damnit! When do you want to have our next," he scrunched up his face as he said the next word, "...date?"

Jackie wiped up her head, yet again. Her brown eyes were beaming up into blue eyes, "Oh my god! Are you serious, Steven?" Hyde nodded. She hugged tighter than she already was. She let go and rested her head upon his chest and started tracing around his nipple with the tip of her finger. Hyde wouldn't admit it, but the girl currently resting her head on his chest was giving him warm, fuzzy feelings. He smiled and combed his fingers through her raven locks.

"I don't know. We can decide later," Jackie continued, "Did you really feel nothing from that kiss?" She had felt a spark when she kissed him, but had he spoken the truth or...?

"Sure did, dollface." The nickname was out of his mouth before he could squelch it. Before he knew, he had a armful of Jackie Burkhart kissing the hell out of him.

He looked back down to see Jackie had fallen asleep. And with that, he took her into his arms and fell asleep while thinking of solid excuses to feed the gang in the morning.

* * *

**This was my first Hyde/Jackie smut piece. I know it was a bit OOC for both of them and sorry for that. And when it was first put onto my Doc Manager, it was more...brutal than anything. I needed to tame it down. **

******So...be gentle with me, please?!**

**Read and review.**

**~Nim*huggles***


End file.
